Rumours From The Locker Room
by TOXiK
Summary: Momoi loved them both in different ways. Kuroko never could comprehend. Aomine just happened to stumble in at the wrong (or right) time. FMM.
1. Confession

Hey, so this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy. It's probably only gonna be two chapters. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, or if you see any errors, please mention them so I could fix them right away.

The Seirin basketball team was ecstatic. After all, they had just beaten Touou Gakuen, who had won when they faced each other during the Interhigh. Some of the team had fallen asleep in the locker room, exhausted from the tight and strenuous match. Kuroko, too, had nearly passed out due to exhaustion, being set on a bench in their assigned locker room by Kagami so that he could rest. They had made it to the next stage of the Winter Cup.

It wasn't till a loud buzzing noise that Kuroko opened his eyes, recognizing the familiar vibration pattern. He stared at the locker he shoved his things in, slowly getting up to go and fetch his cellphone. It was a message from Momoi. The blue haired male scanned the text before flipping his phone closed, excusing himself from the room. The only person who seemed to pay any attention was their coach, who was about to give him her usual speech about not wandering around, though thought against it. The kid was tired, and hey, they had just won. Besides, with how some of the other players were sleeping, she doubted they would go anywhere for some time.

"Just be back soon," Aida said sternly before returning her attention to the rest of the team, namely the ones that were still awake.

It was a short walk to Touou Gakuen's locker room. With a few quiet knocks, he let himself in, only to be hugged tightly by the pink haired girl. Usually, he would let the girl do as she please without moving, though this time he couldn't help but smile, a hand patting her head. He nuzzled his head on her shoulder, whispering the similar words into her ear.

"I promised, Momoi-san."

The manager was almost moved to tears as she held onto him tighter, making Kuroko wince. It felt like an eternity before Momoi relented, releasing the blue haired male and couldn't help herself. Before he knew what was going on, he felt lips on his. The basketball player was too shocked to react – she had never gone this far, and didn't know what to make of it before it was too late. The girl had pried his lips open, her tongue darting into his mouth to find his, which elicited a small moan from Kuroko.

After a couple more seconds, subconsciously kissing his former manager back, he abruptly stopped it. His face was flushed, his heart hammering away almost as if her were back in the game. The male was about to say something, but what? He opened his mouth once he formulated a thought, but Momoi quickly put a finger to his lips to shush him. It seemed like she wanted to be the first to speak.

"Tetsu-kun, I love you."

He had heard that confession many times. She had even gone around calling herself his girlfriend before (not that it bothered him, but he usually corrected her when in the presence of people), but this time it seemed different. She placed her right hand on his chest, taking his with her free hand and placing it on hers. Usually, he'd be aloof to such a gesture, but now… He couldn't help but feel his face flush more.

"See, I'm not lying or playing around, Tetsu-kun."

At first he wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish, but now he got it. He could feel her heart hammering. Kuroko was about to pull his hand back though it just made Momoi grasp onto his tighter, her second hand returning to hold him in place. Blue eyes darted to the ground, not wanting to look where his hand was cushioned, far too embarrassed.

"Momoi-san," he tried to reason out, tugging at his hand as the pink haired girl analyzed him unknowingly.

"Am I… am I not even worth looking at?" The girl let go of his, seeming on the verge of tears once again, but not for the same reason. Usually, she had plenty of self-confidence when it came to her appearance, but this… She didn't think she could handle her love not liking her.

"It-it's not that Momoi-sa –"

"Satsuki. Call me Satsuki," she interrupted, willing his eyes to meet hers. He could see the determination on her face despite looking like tears were about to be shed. It left no room for argument.

"Sa-Satsuki-san…" He couldn't help it, he was at a loss for words.

Before he knew it, he was back to square one. Momoi had wrapped her arms around his neck, and he thought she was going to hug him again. He miscalculated. Soon enough, she had coaxed him into another kiss and he couldn't help but respond to it. She slowly backed up, keeping her arms locked around the basketball player as to bring him to their destination, the bench in the middle.

Kuroko wasn't sure what was going on. Never had he been so responsive towards Momoi's advancements. The analyst could only think that her feminine charms had finally gotten to him, and she loved every moment of it. As they sat themselves on the bench, each person with one leg on each side of it so as to face each other, the kisses got deeper. The next time it was broken was by Momoi, allowing both to gasp for air. Perhaps it was due to the dishevelled look on the basketball player, but all she knew is that she wanted more.

"Momo–" He breathed out, though she looked intently at him until he fixed his mistake. "Satsuki-san–" She interrupted his sentence, her hand bringing Kuroko forward to kiss him again, before slowly letting her lips trail chaste kisses against his jaw and neck.

"A-ah," It was quiet, almost a mewl but Momoi heard it as if it were as clear as day. She repeated her actions once more, softly biting and sucking at the opposite side of his neck. She smiled during her actions as she got another soft moan out of the basketball player. The analyst felt fingers lightly grasp her hair as she continued her ministrations, leaving light love bites on his pale skin.

"Tetsu-kun," she started when the male took her by the shoulders and pushed her back ever so slightly. "Wha–"

The female was silenced as Kuroko pushed his lips against hers, this time more passionately than he previously had. Obviously, she had gotten to him with her teasing. This time, it was her turn to moan into the kiss as he seemingly regained some strength from the match. She pulled him closer, leaning back until they were both parallel to the bench, the blue haired teen on top and kneeling in between her legs, supporting his weight with his elbows on either side of her face.

Soft moans were released during their passionate make out session before Momoi hooked her legs around him to close even more distance. The Seirin player almost collapsed on her had he not support himself with his elbows as well. Kuroko hadn't noticed how painfully obvious his erection was in his basketball uniform until it was pressed against his previous manager's body. Apparently this seemed to snap him out of his trance as he looked at her with a panicked expression, lifting himself of her and getting back on his knees despite the effort in her legs to keep him down. Once seated, he attempted to hide the tent in his shorts by untucking his jersey to cover it.

"I-I'm so so-sorry…!" He was flustered and couldn't help but stutter out his apology.

"Tetsu-kun, it's fine," she reassured, her love's bashfulness being a slight turn on.

"B-but I-I," he continued, obviously ashamed at his lack of control, but she shook her head.

"It's fine," she repeated, this time with a small smile as she grabbed onto the collar of his jersey, pulling him on top of her once again.

Kuroko wasn't sure what magic she had used – it was unlike him to be so worked up. But soon enough, they were back in a similar position, her soft hand snaking into his shorts and boxers, caressing his member before he had time to pull away. The Seirin player groaned, never having someone touch him before, especially not someone with soft hands like Momoi. It felt like heaven as she grasped onto his cock, smearing the precum with her fingers on the head before slowly jerking him off.

"M-moi," his head was in such disarray, not even able to say her name properly as he let out another moan. This time, she let his error slide, wanting to continue coaxing such cute reactions out of him without interruption.

All of this was getting her rather horny. "Tetsu-kun," she mumbled, his blue eyes meeting hers. A sudden wave of shyness passed through her, stuttering out the continuation of her request, "c-could… could you do m-me to?" Momoi almost felt ashamed asking as she saw the other's face redden at her words, but was utterly surprised when the male shyly pushed her skirt upwards. At first he was unsure what to do, after all, basketball was usually the only thing that filled his mind. Noticing that he lacked experience, the pink haired girl used her free hand to guide him into her underwear. Once she felt contact on her clit, a small shudder ran through her body.

Noticing this, Kuroko played with the sensitive bundle of nerves, his calloused hands rubbing against it and lightly pinching it, earning a loud gasp from the manager. At first, he looked alarmed, wondering if he did something wrong but her hand on his wrist kept him there. "C-continue," she choked out, eyes glazed over with lust. She bit her lip as he continued exploring, his fingers moving further down to her slit. The area was slightly damp, and with what slight knowledge he had about females, he decided to test it.

"Tets–" she whimpered as he slipped a finger in, probing around with it before adding another. The action caused her to arch her back even more. He was moving his fingers in an out to the rhythm she created as she stroked up, each time going slightly deeper until he noticed Momoi's breath was hitched, biting on her lower lip hard as she tried to hold in a loud moan, but to no avail. Kuroko recognized it as a sound of pleasure, much like his own soft ones, and continued the same movement. Her hand had stopped stroking him, but he had yet to notice, too captivated by her reactions.

She was a trembling mess as he continued to finger her, placing his thumb back onto the bundle of nerves, above where his fingers were penetrating. Her moans resonated through the locker room, causing her to clamp both her hands on her mouth to muffle out the sounds. It didn't take long before she came, one moan louder than the rest escaping as she rode out her orgasm and Kuroko removed his fingers.

Perhaps it the way she looked, her skin flushed pink, a dazed look in her usually calculating eyes. Her hands were to the side of her head now, lips parted as she shuddered every now and again. Whatever it may be, it awoke something in the male that he never knew existed. He was back on his knees, pulling her panties off slowly as he backed up, slipping them fully off her legs once he was standing. Either she didn't seem to notice – an unlikely idea – or she just let the boy do as he pleased. He tossed them to the side, looking at the other, a hungry look in his usually docile eyes.

Kuroko moved back between her legs, keeping eye contact with her before she nodded. Still, he was hesitant – what if he couldn't stop himself before it was too late? Sensing his alarm, Momoi gave him a reassuring smile. "It's a safe day," she told him softly as she pushed down his shorts enough for his cock spring free. He was still unsure, however, though with the help of her soft hands guiding his member to her slit, he couldn't help it. His judgement was clouded by immense lust as he nervously aligned the tip of his penis to her entrance, groaning loudly as he entered her.

It was a slow process for the both of them, Momoi having to speak up every so often to tell him to continue advancing in, saying that he wasn't hurting her. On the other hand, Kuroko was unknowingly holding his breath as pleasure flowed through him, a groan escaping even though he tried to hold the noise in. The blue haired male finally managed to sheath himself entirely inside of her. He leaned forwards, biting her neck just like she had previously earning a gasp from the girl beneath him. He pulled out once again before pushing himself back inside.

"Oh? So what do we have here?"


	2. Denial

" _Oh? So what do we have here?_ "

Both heads snapped towards the voice.

"A-Aomine-k-kun..!" Momoi exclaimed, utterly embarrassed due to being in such a compromising position with his old teammate. The pale haired boy, on the other hand, was frozen in place. She had told him in her text that the rest of the Touou Gakuen members had gone home for the evening, but apparently she was mistaken. Out of all three, the tanned teenager was the one who seemed composed. Hell, he looked like he was ready to make fun of them, much to their horror.

Kuroko was still frozen, much to the girl's chagrin considering he was still inside her. "T-Tetsu-kun!" She sounded frantic, and had every reason to be.

"Come now Satsuki, don't you see he doesn't wanna stop?"

She covered her face in embarrassment, hoping that Aomine would kindly get out and leave them be. Instead, he did just the opposite. The tallest of the three set down his jacket and took off his bag, approaching the centre of the room where the middle bench was. Kuroko was oblivious to his movements while Momoi still had her face covered, eyes shut tight. It didn't take the dark haired male much time before he got the attention back on him.

He had slicked two of his fingers with a generous amount of saliva, pushing them at Kuroko's entrance. That surely got his attention, and if Momoi were looking, she'd see the panic in his eyes. The sudden intrusion was uncalled for and painful, causing the smaller male to tense up.

"Wha–" was all the Seirin player managed to yelp out before Aomine pushed in his fingers to the next knuckle. Had he been more observant, he may have noticed where this was leading up to. After all, he had done the exact same thing to the woman beneath him. Still, he tried to lean forward to get the intruding digits out (his soft cock not going much further inside the girl, seeing as she hadn't noticed), but was stopped when Aomine grabbed his hips and pulled him back.

It _hurt_.

Kuroko grunted, whipping his head back to lock onto the male behind him. "What are–" he got interrupted again when the tall male began removing his fingers before thrusting them back in. Kuroko yelped in pain, causing the manager to remove her hands from her face, opening her eyes in a hurry. From her point of view, she didn't see much – her love's frame blocking her sight. But as Aomine's fingers stretched his previous teammate, the grunts he was getting turned into pleasured sighs and it didn't take long before Momoi understood what was going on and widened her eyes.

"Aomine-kun!"

Her voice was slightly higher pitched, a bit frantic, causing Kuroko to look ahead of him. Due to the dark haired boy's ministration, the smaller player could feel himself hardening, unsure why. He couldn't grasp the reaction of his body, especially when Aomine pressed against something inside of him causing him to quiver. He hadn't even noticed that he moaned loudly, regaining his erection fully and stretching the girl once more. Either that enticed the girl, or perhaps the sight that was going on before her turned her on, but Kuroko could feel her slowly get wet again.

It was true, as much as Momoi wanted the paler male to herself, she was still captivated by the sight in front of her. She couldn't see much, only guessing what was going on, but it was still… breathtaking.

The Seirin player released a breath he didn't know he held when the other removed his fingers from him. Instead he focused on the girl before him, who seemed to staring behind him. He finally knew why, not turning his head back to check in time before he felt himself get even more stretched. A cry of pain escaped his lips, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to block the pain. Momoi placed a hand on his cheek, guiding his lips to hers. Slowly, Kuroko's fire came back as she kissed him deeply. The navy haired male waited a beat, enjoying the tightness around his length before removing himself just to ram his sex back into the smaller boy.

"N-gah!" It was still painful. Aomine hadn't given him enough time to stretch (if he was even able to stretch that much.

"Dai-kun..!" Momoi tried to scold against Kuroko's lips, though it came out more as a moan. When the tall basketball player had thrust into the other, it made Kuroko's body follow in suit.

Aomine kept a steady pace, grunting ever so slightly at how Kuroko enveloped him. The analyst, on the other hand, was mewling on the bench, her sounds of pleasure only being muffled with her and male on top of her heatedly made out. Knowing full well that the Touou player was the one in charge of the rhythm, pink orbs silently pleaded him. This slow pace was killing her. Luckily for Momoi, her childhood friend knew exactly what she wanted.

Just as Kuroko was getting used to the intrusion moving back and forth, he definitely wasn't ready for the sudden change of pace. The pain was gone for the most part, though there was still a roughness that wasn't aided by Aomine's thrusts. The only thing that had been making it more bearable was the girl beneath him. As the tanned male moved, he kept being thrust into her wet slit, making him groan in pleasure. And once Aomine increasingly sped up and managed to hit a bundle of nerves within Kuroko that the Seirin player didn't know existed, he couldn't help but feel a shudder run through his body, teeth claiming exposed skin on Momoi's neck to quiet himself without much luck.

Aomine smirked, making sure to keep that position, hitting Kuroko's prostate as he continued to fuck (Momoi in an indirect sense) them. With his large hands on the pale boy's hips, fingers pressing hard enough that bruises were sure to form, the male kept ramming into his smaller partner with no signs of slowing down. He was enjoying himself, far more than he had expected. Aomine wasn't even sure what he was enjoying the most. Was it because he was having sex, a tight ass on his dick? Or was it because there he was, screwing Kuroko senselessly into Momoi after having lost a match to Seirin. Perhaps the navy haired male had a slight sadistic side – he couldn't help it. Seeing one of the victors at _his mercy_ proved to be quite the turn on.

Breaths grew erratic and their noises were bouncing around the locker room,. Both fair skinned teenagers' load moans were the only thing masking Aomine's lighter, more controlled groans of pleasure. Momoi was the first to break the incomprehensible noises that they were all letting out, words actually slipping her lips.

"Tet-tetsu-kun, I–!" And she came, hard, for a second time that day due to Kuroko along with some help of her childhood friend.

Kuroko was soon after, though he opted to bury his face in Momoi's shoulder as his knees gave out. The only thing holding him up was the tall male's hands as he came, long and hard into the pink haired beauty in front of him. He only managed to remove himself before he fell onto her, crying out loudly as Aomine didn't relent the attack on his ass.

"F-fuc –" The taller male was cut short with a groan of his own, much louder than what he could handle to keep in. Spilling into his old teammate's hole, Aomine waited a moment before pulling himself out, completely spent. The sweat that both of them had managed to wipe down from the match was back. Wiping at his forhead, Aomine pulled up his boxers and pants before taking a few steps back, letting out a low whistle of appreciation.

"Now _that_ 's a sight."

Probably because of his onslaught, Kuroko had ended up having his legs spread on either side of Momoi's, Aomine's cum slowly trickling down the cleft of his behind. Their hips were aligned, causing dark eyes to also watch as the Seirin player's semen seep out of her.

"D-dai-kun!" Momoi's cheeks were flushed, still out of breath from their previous actions. She pouted, while Aomine did nothing but shrug. Shaking her head at him disapprovingly, she managed to push herself up along with the phantom member. "Tetsu-kun, are you… alright?" She asked, biting the inside of her cheek as she willed the other to snap out of his trance. Apparently the stimulation had been too much, and all he was currently processing was white noise.

"Oi, Tetsu!" Even Aomine's voice didn't grab his attention. What did the trick, however, was when the tall teenager pinched Kuroko's nose, bringing his head backwards and planting a breathtaking kiss on his former teammate, causing him to gasp for air as Aomine chuckled.

Finally, they had gone their separate ways. The short player made his way back to where the others were, in their appropriate locker room. Some were still asleep as the silent member took a seat on an available bench, visibly wincing and shifting uncomfortably as he tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep. Only one person seemed to notice his entrance, seeing as the rest of the members that were awake stared him down, questions apparent in their eyes.

Kagami, from the other end of the room, was blushing furiously as Koganei pried the redhead for answers. The other benched first years looked at the tall male expectantly as well. It had been maybe thirty minutes since their ace had left for a bathroom break. Ever since he came back, his face was stained a deep red rivalling his own hair. Kagami glanced at the new, now sleeping arrival in the room before looking to the ground, the blush deepening on his face.

After all, the memory was clear in his mind, the few images playing over and over in his mind. Needless to say, the halls were quite empty when Kagami went to the washroom, only to get distracted by groans of pain that he recognized to be that of his teammate. Of course he was worried, so he went to investigate, only to look through the slightly open door. Apparently, Aomine hadn't done a good job at closing the door like he imagined, leaving all for red eyes to take in. Once he managed to look away, the ace silently shut the door, the trio inside not noticing due to how loud they were.

Kagami was shocked, no, petrified at what he had just witnessed.

Had Izuki been the one to find them, he certainly would have made a joke about Kuroko 'sleeping with the enemy.'

* * *

And that's the end of my first fanfic. Sorry it's kinda shitty. I suck at sex scenes, but I dunno, I thought it up and needed to at least attempt writing it out. I may come back to it one day to review and change it around, maybe not. Who knows. If anyone has tips on writing sex scenes, they'd be really appreciated. Thank you~


End file.
